Glad to Feel Your Touch
by dariablackstar
Summary: The love story between the spirit of the Kohaku River and his beloved Chihiro when they meet for the first time since she left the bathhouse.


*I hope they're still here...* Chihiro thought to herself as she gently glided her hand over the top of the shrine in front of the tunnel. *I know they're still here* Like the first time she met with the Spirit World, the wind was using its flirtatious force of gravity to draw her like a moth to the flame. It was fall now, and she had already graduated from college with a degree in psychology. As she walked through the corridor that led to the other universe, she reminisced about the past and thought of Haku. Not one day had passed that he wasn't in her thoughts, heart, or soul. She felt his presence wherever she went, especially now when she was so close to him. Her yearning stronger than ever, her stride came to a faster pace when she reached the fields. Running up the hill and across the empty waterbed, the wind caresses her hair and a sweet and unusual scent filled her nostrils. Yes, this was the place, this was home.  
  
As she reached the bathhouse, she began to recognize the difference in the atmosphere. The cheer and energy that charged the air was no longer present. Instead there was a somber shadow hanging off the branches of the trees and rooftops of the buildings. There were few greetings from spirits she knew, and when they did occur, they seemed to be in a more passive way than before. *So this is why Haku left, this is why he left the river*. At least once a week, Chihiro had stopped by the river to say hello by dropping a white rose in its waters. Sometimes when she was sad, she would go and speak with him, though conversation was rare. The last time she paid a visit, his presence was absent, and she decided to come here. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.  
  
Without any regard, she was allowed across the bridge. Strange, there was no gathering this evening. Not one worker or guest seemed to notice or mind her stench as she ventured through the building. The elevator ride continued up, until finally she arrived on the top floor where Yubaaba's office was, or at least where it used to be. There she knocked, and within a matter of seconds, she was standing before the main room of the top floor. She couldn't believe her eyes! Haku was OK, he was alright! Her heart beat so fast it seemed to leap out of her chest. She ran to him in joy, but he seemed to shoo her away. "What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?" Chihiro asked curiously. "Of course I am, but Yubaaba is dead, Chihiro. I know she was a mean old witch, but she is the one who kept the bathhouse alive, but now it's spirit is gone away with hers." he slowly replied, and then attempted to console himself by embracing her. "I'm so sorry, it's just that, whenever you left, I thought maybe something was wr-..." "Shhhhhh." Gently, his hand graced her cheek and they shared a passionate and beautiful kiss. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Sure does feel good tho-..." He interrupted her again with a kiss more meaningful and lengthy than the first.  
  
In silence, they stood there looking into each others' eyes. The urgency to fall in love again was too strong to ignore. Chihiro knew that Haku was her only one, the only one who she would ever love. Truly, madly, deeply love with all that was in her.  
  
But her desires were shattered by the icy sound of his voice. "Chihiro, I may have to continue the running of the bathhouse here alone. It will be hard for me to see you anymore. I don't know if my heart can endure such a punishment." *Neither could I...* she thought to herself. "But her baby is grown now, and very wise. Maybe she could take the job. She has all the magic and malice of her mother. So I suppose it would be alright if you and I have fun while you're still here. I know neither of us have said this to each other, but I have the courage to now, I love you Chihiro." "I love you too, Haku. I love you more than anything. The sun moon and stars can not surpass your value to me. Life will not separate you and I." she said to him. And with those words, the two began to express their feelings with kisses of so much tenderness that even the stony Ubaba would've shed a tear. The baby, now grown, was gone from the bathhouse visiting Grandma. And her bedroom was vacant. Though their love was much deeper than physical attraction, its strength was overpowering at this point. Without hesitation, they slinked behind the curtains and stole away for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning, Chihiro awoke the sound of a heartbeat. Haku's heartbeat. He was no human, but the day before he seemed like one. Her head lay on his bare chest, and seemed to sink into it perfectly. "Good morning," Haku greeted her with a whisper. The sun had raised beautifully again the azure sky. That is where she wanted to stay forever, inside that moment. When she stood up out of the bed, the sheet rapped around her snugly, Haku met her at the window with a soft kiss. "I love you so much." Chihiro sighed. "How I am supposed to live without you in the human world?" She turned and looked at the sea below as a single teardrop began to trickle down her face. He wiped it away with his hand and said to her, "I will always be with you, Chihiro. Whether I am in human form or not, I live all around you. I will always be there when you cry and when you laugh. You will always be in my thoughts forevermore." She turned to him and smiled, knowing what he said was true.  
  
For the next week Chihiro stayed with Haku, soaking in every memory of him. She would ride on his back in his dragon form, and nuzzle his neck, making him purr. They walked through the gardens talking, slept under the stars; they did everything imaginable for two young lovers to do. Yes they were in love, and it would be everlasting.  
  
It turned out that Haku was to resume authority over the bathhouse, and that another spirit would take his place at the river. When he first told Chihiro the news, she began to burst into sobs. Then, as he kissed all the sadness away, he explained that he would visit the river every week, and to always come by and see him. There, in the river, she would find him. And this time, he would always listen. She was welcome at the bathhouse whenever she liked, but he said it would be best if he came into the human world.  
  
Sometimes, under the moonlight, Chihiro wanders out to the river with nothing but a robe. She swims until the sun begins to rise, just so she can feel his touch. She whispers, "Haku, I will always love you." 


End file.
